


And to our own way

by Maaiika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, What the Hell, amourshipping, diodeshipping, kinda.... sad?, unerwiderte scheiße, warum mache ich das überhaupt?!
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Heftige Spoiler! Zum XY&Z Ende. Der Abschied von Ash ist nahe. Ein Problem: Serena und Citro haben da noch so einiges mit ihm zu klären. Ob das gut gehen wird? Irgendwie Diodeshipping und Amourshipping, beide unerwidert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuten Morgen :)  
>    
>  Für die, die es nicht mitverfolgt haben: Der Pokémon-Anime „in Kalos“, sprich die Staffel XY&Z ist vorbei. Das Ende hat die meisten von uns hart getroffen, positiv wie negativ (faaaaalls sich hier jemand befinden sollte, der alles mitverfolgt hat oder gerade noch dabei ist: Bitte melde dich!) Ich selbst habe es auf Japanisch gesehen und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Die Serie war, entgegen meiner Erwartungen, der Hammer!  
>    
>  Und nun müssen meine aufgewühlten Gefühle irgendwohin. Viel Spaß :)  
>    
>  * * *  
>    
>    
> 

Ihr Abenteuer in Kalos ging auf das Ende zu. Sie hatten mit vereinten Kräften Team Flare besiegt, zuletzt auch noch Xeros ausgeschaltet und Ash hatte sich schweren Herzens von Quajutsu getrennt.  
  


Während Serena bereits an ihre Reise nach Hoenn dachte und ihre bevorstehende Karriere plante und Ash den nächsten Rückflug nach Kanto buchen wollte, plagten den jungen Erfinder andere Sorgen.  
  
Citro hatte fast ein gutes Jahr Zeit gehabt, es ihm zu sagen. Dabei herum gekommen war allerdings nichts. Ihm wurde immer noch mulmig wenn er daran dachte, was Ash alles von ihm hielt. Der talentierte Trainer hatte ihn aus Xeros' manipulierendem Machenschaften befreien wollen, ohne zu wissen, dass Citro sich längst selbst geholfen hatte. Worte wie „er ist stärker als das“ und „ich glaube an ihn!“ waren gefallen.  
Dem Blonden war bewusst, dass Ash das womöglich zu jedem gesagt hätte. Aber er hatte auch so viele andere gute Seiten an ihm kennen lernen dürfen. Wie liebevoll er mit seinen Partnern umging, wie hitzig ein Kampf mit ihm werden konnte, wie er Schmerz, Trauer und Verlust einfach wegsteckte...  
  
Ash war besonders.  
  
Und Citro hatte endlich verstanden, wieso Heurekas Kupplungsversuche nie funktioniert hatten. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie unpassende Mädchen angeschleppt (abgesehen natürlich von den verheirateten Frauen, vor deren Wiedertreffen Citro immer noch Angst und Bange war). Die meisten, die Heureka ihm vorgestellt hatte, waren hübsch, niedlich oder elegant gewesen. Er hatte selbst noch zu Lizzie* Kontakt, was seiner kleinen Schwester gar nicht passte.  
  
Aber keine von ihnen hatte ihn sonderlich beeindruckt. Die meisten Treffen waren unendlich peinlich für ihn gewesen und Ash hatte gelacht. Oft. Jedes Mal war ein kleiner Teil von Citro immer stiller geworden, bis er schließlich aus Scheu gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

 

Zwar konnte er mit Fug und Recht behaupten auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise unendlich viel gelernt zu haben, doch...

 

Er wusste auch, dass etwas fehlen würde, wenn der Tag der endgültigen Trennung gekommen war.

 

Und dieser gottverdammte Tag war morgen.

 

Doch Citro hatte keine andere Wahl. Er konnte die Arena in Illumina City nicht allein lassen und schon gar nicht mit Heureka.

Zwar hatte er immer noch den Citrobot, doch seit dessen Reboot war er wieder sehr auf Citros meisterhafte Ingenieurskünste angewiesen.

  
Während Citro über all das nachdachte, stocherte er im Essen herum.

Sie saßen zu viert in einem der vielen Pokémoncenter von Illumina City und aßen genüsslich zu Mittag. Es war eine schöne Abwechslung, nicht selbst kochen zu müssen. Selbst die Pokémon verschlangen ihr Essen, als hätte es seit Tagen nichts mehr gegeben.

 

„Uhm... Ash? Kann ich dich kurz mal sprechen?“

 

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich gerade noch die letzte volle Gabel in den Mund geschaufelt.

 

 

„Uhm... flar. Waff...“ Er schluckte sein Essen gierig herunter. „Was ist denn?“

 

Citro warf einen schnellen Blick auf Serena und Heureka. Die Performerin war mit einem Artikel über Arie beschäftigt und seine Schwester fütterte Dedenne mit Hingabe.

 

„Können wir das... unter vier Augen besprechen?“

  
* * *

 

„Das... ist eine echt merkwürdige Bitte.“

 

Ash zögerte, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und musterte Citro, der geradewegs an ihm vorbei starrte. Im Hintergrund hörte man das Laute Palaver von anderen Gästen und den an den Säulen angebrachten Flachbildfernsehen, die immer noch die letzten Geschehnisse übertrugen und zeigten, wie es mit dem Wiederaufbau der Stadt voran ging.

 

„Aber ich glaube Heureka und Serena würden sich bestimmt freuen“, antwortete Ash dann mit Bedacht. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Vorschlag von Citro. Er konnte sich nicht denken, was der Erfinder damit bezwecken wollte, aber er war definitiv dabei.  
  
* * *  
  
„Eine Übernachtung in der Arena?“, fragte Serena erstaunt, als sie bereits wieder außerhalb des Gebäudes standen und Pläne für den weiteren Verlauf des Tages ausklügeln wollten.  
  
„J-Ja“, murmelte Citro, „ich dachte, vielleicht wäre das ein cooles Erlebnis. Heureka und du, ihr könntet mitten auf dem Kampffeld schlafen. Und man kann von dort oben über ganz Illumina sehen. Bei Nacht ist das ein wirklich toller Anblick.“  
  
Heureka hüpfte aufgeregt. „Ja! Citro hat mir bisher nie erlaubt dort zu schlafen.“ Sie nahm begeistert Serenas Hand. „Bitte, lass uns beide dort unser Lager aufschlagen!“ Auch Dedenne blickte die junge Performerin mit bettelndem Blick an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht so Recht.“ Ihre blauen Augen wanderten fragend zu Ash. „Und ihr beide? Es klang so, als wolltet ihr nicht daran teilnehmen.“  
  
„Ich wollte mit Ash auf Route 16, im Osten der Stadt, heute Nacht angeln. Bei Nacht gibt es wirklich interessante Pokémon zu finden. Außerdem möchte ich eine neue Erfindung ausprobieren. Und ich weiß, dass ihr beide keine großen Fans davon seid.“  
  
Serena grinste. „Haha, ja. Ewig langes Rumsitzen und Explosionen sind wirklich nicht so meins.“ Sie wandte sich zu der Jüngsten der Gruppe. „Was meinst du Heureka? Du und ich machen heute Nacht die Arena unsicher?“  
  
„Jaa!“ Heureka quietschte vergnügt und Citro atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
* * *  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als sie sich mit Sack und Pack auf den Weg machten.  
  
„Und lasst euch nicht von Citrobot erwischen“, scherzte er, was Heureka und Serena gar nicht lustig fanden. Sie hatten die Geschehnisse des manipulierten Roboters nicht vergessen.  
  
„Bis Morgen!“, verabschiedete sich die Kleine und hob den Arm zum Gruß. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Ash und Citro die beiden Mädchen aus den Augen verloren hatten. Der Prismaturm ragte riesig empor. In ein paar Stunden würde er anfangen zu leuchten. Doch von Route 16 würden beide Jungen das nicht mitansehen können.

 

 

 

„Sag Mal Ash“, fing Citro leise an, als sie das Tor zur besagten Route durchquerten, „glaubst du, Quajutsu wird auch ohne dich klar kommen?“

 

Er hatte erwartet, dass Ash stehen blieb oder sonst irgendeine emotionale Regung zeigte, doch der Trainer lief einfach weiter. Citro biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war ein Idiot. Es war keine 24 Stunden her, dass Ash sich hatte trennen müssen.

 

Trennen müssen von einem Pokémon, zu dem er eine solch intensive Bindung aufgebaut hatte, dass es selbst ohne zugehörige Materialien eine Formwandlung durchführen konnte.

 

„Tut mir leid. Das war eine dumme Frage.“  
„Macht nichts.“  
  
Ashs Stimme klang angespannt und Citro hasste sich und die Welt.

 

 

Der Tristesse-Weg, auch bekannt als Route 16, baute sich vor ihnen auf. Es dämmerte und die Luft war klar und kühl. Es roch nach frischem Laub, welches ebenfalls unter ihren Füßen knackste. Viele wilde Pokémon tummelten sich in den heruntergefallenen Blättern, überall lagen Kastanien und die letzten überreifen Beeren für diese Saison verstreut.

 

Sie konnten von hier schon den riesigen Steg sehen, wo die erlaubten Angelflächen waren. In der Nähe hatte auch der Profilangler seine Hütte aufgebaut, doch das Licht war ausgeschaltet.

Mehrere kleine Kaskaden flossen den Bachlauf hinunter, machten dabei allerdings kaum tosende Geräusche, da sich ihre Größe in Grenzen hielt. Sie waren lange kein Vergleich zu den Wasserfällen in Mosaia City.

 

 

„Ich würde sagen, wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf.“ Ashs Stimme klang immer noch belegt und Citro nickte eifrig. Vielleicht etwas zu sehr, doch was konnte er jetzt schon noch großartig falsch machen?

 

Sie waren in der langen Reisezeit geradezu Spezialisten darin geworden, dieses Zelt aufzubauen. Allerdings ging es diesen Abend recht schnell und ohne viele Worte von statten. Citro konnte die unangenehme Stimmung am ganzen Körper fühlen.

 

Introvertiert sein und die Ruhe genießen war eine Sache.

Ashs beharrliches Schweigen eine ganz andere.

 

„I-Ich... mach schon mal Feuer.“ Die Hälfte der Worte hatte Citro fast verschluckt.

„Hmh. Gute Idee.“ Ash war bereits dabei, seinen Schlafsack auszurollen und ihn im Zelt zu verstauen.

 

Citro seufzte leise in sich hinein und sammelte Holz.  
  
* * *  
  
Nach einer Stunde hatte, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, noch nichts angebissen. Hinter ihnen knackste das spärliche Feuer vor sich hin. Der Himmel hatte seine bunte Farben verloren und bestand nur noch aus einem gräulichen Schleier und einem noch dunkleren Blau.

Pikachu hatte sich in Ashs Mütze eingerollt und schlummerte bereits. Es war ein recht bewölkter Abend. Hin und wieder funkelte ein erster Stern auf, doch die meiste Zeit war der Himmel dunkelgrau und unbeständig.

 

 

„Immerhin regnet es nicht“, formulierte Citro seinen Gedanken laut zu Ende. Ash blickte auf.  
  
„Was? … Ja. … …“ Der Schwarzhaarige sah eine Weile aufs Wasser. „Sei mal ehrlich, Citro. Was sollte das heute Abend eigentlich wirklich werden? Für so eine Aktion hättest du deine Schwester und Serena nicht wegschicken müssen.“  
  
„... … Hättest du es lieber, sie wären hier?“  
  
Ash schien mit allem gerechnet zu haben, nur nicht mit einer Gegenfrage. Er stockte. Dann meinte er ehrlich: „Nein. Also... es wäre sicher auch lustig. Ach, es ist mir... es ist mir nicht egal.“ Niedergeschlagen sah er auf seine Hände, die die Angelrute nur halbherzig festhielten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Die Sache mit Quajutsu macht mich fertig.“

 

Citro nickte, starrte auf die Stelle, wo die Angelschnur die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. „Kann ich... verstehen. Sich von einem so wichtigen Partner trennen zu müssen ist... der blanke Horror.“

 

Ash schloss die Augen. „Es war seine Entscheidung. Und ich akzeptiere das. Wir bleiben Freunde. Partner. Wir haben etwas, das uns nicht mal die Distanz wegnehmen kann.“  
  
Citro lächelte. Das waren fast exakt die Worte, die Ash zum Abschied an sein Wasserpokémon gesagt hatte.

 

„Quajutsu wurde eine große Aufgabe auferlegt“, versuchte Citro mit Logik an die Sache heranzugehen. „Es kann hier die Pokémon und Menschen schützen und die Auswüchse weiter verhindern. Vielleicht... vielleicht finden es und Zygarde ja einen Weg, diese grausame Energie komplett zu vernichten.“

 

Ash zog die Beine an und legte den Kopf ab. „Kann sein“, kam gedämpft durch seine Hosenbeine.

 

„Hey, uhm... sollen wir über etwas Anderes reden?“ Citro war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er hatte sich das alles leichter vorgestellt. Dass Ash an der Trennung noch so sehr zu knabbern hatte, warf auch ihn völlig aus der Bahn. Vielleicht war heute kein guter Zeitpunkt. Er kaute nervös auf den Innenseiten seiner Wangen herum.

Aber morgen wäre Ash um diese Uhrzeit bereits wieder in Kanto, um genau zu sein bei seiner Familie in Alabastia.

Und bald hätte er ihn und Heureka, vielleicht sogar Serena vergessen und würde sich auf zu neuen Abenteuern machen.

 

„Über etwas Anderes?“ Ash holte müde die Angel ein. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Er rappelte sich auf und sicherte die Angel. „Tut mir leid, dass ich heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin. Ich weiß, du hast dir diesen Abend anders vorgestellt.“

 

Citro unterdrückte ein trockenes Auflachen. Ash hatte keine Ahnung davon, _wie_ anders er sich diesen Abend vorgestellt hatte.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung.“  
  
„AAARRGH!“  
  
Citro schreckte zurück, als Ash plötzlich mit Wut einen Stein in den Fluss kickte. „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Das bin nicht ich!“ Er warf die Angel auf den Boden und presste eine Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Dieses ewige Geheule... was soll das denn?!“  
  
Citro war zu überfordert um zu antworten, er war sich nicht mal sicher ob diese Frage überhaupt an ihn gerichtet war.  
  
„Erst Serena und jetzt du. Wann habe ich angefangen, so nachdenklich und deprimiert zu sein?! Seit wann müssen mich meine Freunde immer erst wieder aufbauen, damit ich weiß, was zählt?“

 

„A-Aber, das ist doch nichts Schlimme-“, wollte Citro einwerfen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Argh, ich hasse das! Erst mache ich unsere Abenteuer komplizierter als es sein muss und jetzt versaue ich dir auch noch deinen letzten Abend! Es tut mir leid, ehrlich!“

 

„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Der Arenaleiter hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ash, alles gut. Ich bin nicht böse.“  
  
„Warum?!“, fauchte Ash ihn an, was Pikachu aufweckte. „Selbst Serena war noch viel zu nachsichtig mit mir. Warum könnt ihr beide nicht einfach mal- ach, ich weiß auch nicht!“ Er riss die Arme in die Luft.

 

Citro war damals nicht dabei gewesen, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was dort im Schnee* mit Serena und Ash abgelaufen war. Auch wenn er menschlich keine Leuchte war, selbst er hatte nur drei Tage gebraucht um zu erkennen, was Serena für Ash fühlte.

 

„Wir beide sorgen uns nun mal um dich“, versuchte er dann die komplizierte Wahrheit in weniger komplizierte Wahrheit zu verpacken. „Wir schätzen dich als guten Freund und... wir möchten nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. … …“ Als er merkte, dass Ash ihm zuhörte, fuhr er fort. „Wir... machen uns Sorgen. Und Gedanken. Du hast in Kalos viel erlebt, vieles mitmachen müssen. Erst der verlorene Kampf gegen Alain, dann die Trennung von Viscogon und Quajutsu... das war alles nicht wenig. Du hast viel einstecken müssen, bist gewachsen... Aber auch du kannst nicht alles aushalten. Nicht allein zumindest. Warum wälzt du nicht ein bisschen auf uns ab?“

 

Ash starrte ihn eine Weile an. Dann zupfte Pikachu an seinem Hosenbein und fiepte ihm etwas zu.

 

„Du hast Recht...“ Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und tätschelte den Kopf des Elektropokémon. Als er wieder auf und in Citros Gesicht blickte, zuckte dieser zurück. Ashs Wangen waren feucht von Tränen.

 

„Tut mir leid, Citro. Wirklich.“

 

 

Auch der blonde Junge ließ sich nieder, doch er erlaubte es sich nicht, Ash zu umarmen. „Schon okay. Du bist halt was Besonderes.“  
  
Ash lachte bitter. „Nein, du. Du und Serena. Ihr seid besonders.“ Er sah Citro ernst an. „Ohne dich hätte meine Reise nicht halb so viel Spaß gemacht. Deine Erfindungen haben uns so oft geholfen. Du kannst wunderbar kochen und bist ein einmaliger großer Bruder für Heureka.“  
  
Ash beugte sich vor und umarmte Citro. „Danke, dass du dabei warst.“

 

„K-Keine Ursache.“ Citro ließ seine Hände reglos in seinem Schoß liegen, er konnte sie nicht bewegen. „Es hat mir ja auch Spaß gemacht.“

 

Ash lächelte als er ihn los ließ. „Haha, du solltest dich ein wenig weiter vom Feuer wegsetzen, dein Gesicht ist schon ganz rot.“

 

„Wa-“ Citro hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, ein alter, peinlicher Reflex, den er nicht abstellen konnte.

Ash grinste, was dann in ein herzhaftes Gähnen hinüber ging. „Vielleicht sollten wir langsam ins Zelt gehen.“

 

Citro nickte nur in seiner Verzweiflung. So konnte er ihm das niemals sagen. Nie und nimmer.

Es war nicht der Umstand, dass Ash unreif war. Aber selbst Serenas Annäherungsversuche, die mehr als subtil gewesen waren, hatte er nicht bemerkt oder geflissentlich ignoriert. Im schlimmsten Falle würde Ash ihn nicht mal für voll nehmen.

 

Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

_He, Ash, ich muss dir mal was sagen._ Klang ganz schlecht.

_Übrigens, ich habe Gefühle für dich._ Noch grausamer.

_Ash, unsere gemeinsame Reise hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft._

 

Ugh. Klang alles aufgesetzt, belegt oder abgelesen. Was sollte er tun?

**Author's Note:**

> Das dürft ihr jetzt entscheiden :D  
>    
>  Und damit herzlich Willkommen zu diesem Zweiteiler. Ich musste das Ende vom XY&Z Anime irgendwie verkraften, und da dachte ich mir, warum nicht eine FF mit Diodeshipping? Unerwidert natürlich. Leider.  
>    
>  Ich hoffe, hier existieren noch andere Shipper :'D  
>    
>  Hier noch die Erklärungen zu Lizzie <http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lilia>[ Lizzie](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/LiliaLizzie) & der Schnee-Episode <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iSEgAdm7Qc>, die meines Erachtens für Ashs Charakterentwicklung verdammt wichtig war!  
>    
>    
>  Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende wünscht euch,  
>    
>  Maaiika <3 


End file.
